Fiber optic accelerometers are typically resonant devices in that they have a high quality factor (‘Q’) frequency response which can limit the dynamic range when mechanical inputs are broadband and span the natural frequency of the accelerometer. While a desirable a fiber optic sensor has a constant frequency response, in practice the frequency response may have a highly variable magnitude, resulting in a limited dynamic range.
Using exemplary aspects of the present invention, it would be desirable to reduce the variability of the frequency response of the fiber optic sensor, thereby improving both the dynamic range and the variability of the low frequency scale factor, and extending the useable bandwidth of the accelerometer to higher frequencies.